


What I Would Have Done (If I Had Known)

by KingKiller



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Charles, Dubious Consent, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKiller/pseuds/KingKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles believes that gender shouldn't define who you are, but even he can admit it matters a lot. </p><p>Like with Erik. He just wants them to work.</p><p>(The one where Charles is the one that knows what he wants and how to get it while Erik is the one who has never felt right in his own skin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Would Have Done (If I Had Known)

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying it out! Tell me if you like it or else will just leave it hanging.

1.

Charles wasn't the type where someone could look at immediately and say, "He's an alpha, of course." He was aware of how he appeared: soft and sweet with his cardigans and button up shirts. Frankly, at bars burly alphas mostly approached and snarled at him that he couldn't fool them. Growling that he must be wearing synthetic hormones and they knew it was all a guise because he had over applied the fake scent. Surely it was fake.

He couldn't, admittedly, fault them and would lead them outside. Their hands would be possessive and hot in the small of his back. Their smugness apparent on their faces until Charles, lightening fast, used his elbow to strike them across the face. 

He would always leave them groaning in the alleyways behind the bars, bruised and bloodied with the heavy musk of his alpha essence sprayed all over them. Shaming them.

You could say that was when he began to acquire a certain taste. In the bars close to Oxford it wasn't the small petite omegas that flounced around, dressed in their best vests and dresses to nab an alpha Oxford professor or graduate student that drew his attention. Nor was it the burly alphas, brooding in the dark corners. Charles just didn't _feel_ attraction, he almost assumed he was asexual. And wouldn't that be hilarious for a geneticist--not even able to add to the gene pool?

However he quickly rid of that theory because he did feel arousal. He felt it when he had those alphas on the filthy ground whimpering in submission, their panting breathe hot against his loafers, eyes shining. Soon he would find himself fisting his hands to keep from reaching down and yanking their hair to press their faces to his crotch. Make them drag their nose against his hard knot, make them smell and feel how he is the bigger alpha. 

But he suppressed it and instead focused on reining in Raven, who was more than happy to dazzlingly tease the book bound alphas. Charles although acting exasperated thanked her for that, because when certain alphas acted too rough he would get to take them outside.

2.5

(At times he wonders if his senses got so twisted from his step-brother. The one that when he moved into the manor would strut around with his barrel chest sticking out. Cain would rage around the manor, breaking vases and tearing books. A feral dog marking his territory.

Charles was willing to allow this behavior for a week, willing to give the compassion, the understanding of the strange shift for an alpha to embrace new territory as home.

But then Cain pulled on Raven's hair and tried to drag her under him.

Cain couldn't speak later from how raw his throat was and his gag reflex was turned off. Momentarily.)

2.

Charles never got around to experimenting with his apparent homosexuality, or perhaps pansexuality because he found that although he did find the omegian form much more appealing there was something _off_ about their personality to him--Between finishing his dissertation and planning what his next move in his life there wasn't time to parooze the willing alphas, betas, and omegas among Oxford's finest.     

Then Moria came with the CIA and the boat. The boat. Shaw. _Erik_.

He remembers when he first caught site of the lithe figure fighting on the deck of the other boat and something growled in the pit of his stomach. He remembers the shocking cold of the water and how it made the man's scent all the clearer to his sinuous glands--distinct alpha. Most of all though he remembers the roar in his head that growled  _My Omega._

Well.

 

 

 

 

 

**Willing to continue if this has any appeal to anyone.


End file.
